The Zoids Battle Tournament
by Demon Shadow 71
Summary: A group of friends enter a Zoids Tournament to prove that they're the best. Its been a while since I work on this. The main teams are in it and all. The first 12 chapter.


_**The Zoids Battle Tournament**_

Ch. 1

_**Shadow**_: Mimi, Merr, come on we gotta go; the tournament starts in three hours.

_**Mimi**_: We got plenty of time.

_**Merr**_: No we don't, Mimi, we have to sign in.

_**Mimi**_: Why, its not like we're going to lose, they should just give us our trophy right now.

_**Shadow**_: Mimi, there is only 12 team in the tournament and like all the others we have win fair and square.

_**Mimi**_: I know daddy, but what's the point.

_**Merr**_: Will you just drop it Mimi you just need to come on.

_**Mimi**_: Alright, I'm coming.

_**Shadow**_: Washu, I need the keys to the Goostof.

_**Washu**_: No way, I'm coming along, as your mechanic you will need me.

_**Shadow**_: Okay, but I'm driving.

_**Washu**_: Sure, here

***Jingle***

_**Shadow**_: Thanks come on.

***Engine turns over***

_**Mimi**_: So daddy, why are you in such a hurry to get to the tournament grounds?

_**Shadow**_: I have friend I need to meet up with and I need to know when we fight.

_**Merr**_: Sounds like the demon side of him is starting to come to the surface.

_**Shadow**_: Hey!

*******Females laugh***

_**Shadow**_: Ha ha, very funny...

_**Washu**_: How much farther until we get to the grounds?

_**Shadow**_: We should have been there about ten minutes ago.

_**Mimi**_: Hey, look a tollbooth; you can stop to ask directions.

_**Shadow**_: That's not a tollbooth, that's the competitor entrance.

***Whoosoom***

_**Lady at window**_: Hello sir, team name...

_**Merr/Mimi/Shadow**_: Shadow Team!!!

_**Lady**_: Shadow Team, Shadow Team, ah here it is; Merr, Mimi, Shadow, zoid pilots and Washu, mechanic. Here's your hotel room keys and parking pass, and ya'll are registered for your place in the tournament.

_**Shadow**_: Thank you.

_**Lady**_: No, thank you. Enjoy your stay.

***Whoosoom***

_**Shadow**_: That was easy.

_**Merr**_: Sure was; so what hotel are we in?

_**Shadow**_: Hmmm.... The Grand Hotel, rooms 400-403.

_**Merr**_: I got downs on 402.

_**Mimi**_: Okay I call 401.

_**Shadow**_: Washu, are you good with 403.

_**Washu**_: Yeah, that's fine with me.

_**Shadow**_: Okay... we'll park here.

***Bang, bang* *Whoosoom***

_**Shadow**_: Hey, hey, hey watch the paint job.

_**Jacob**_: Jet-black is an ugly color on a Goostof.

_**Robert**_: Steel gray is a better color.

_**Rei**_: I think pink would be a better color.

_**Jacob**_: That's why you have a pink Stealth Viper.

_**Rei**_: True!

_**Shadow**_: That's Team Steel for ya. How long have ya'll been here?

_**Robert**_: About an hour.

_**Merr**_: Hey Rei, what hotel are ya'll staying in?

_**Rei**_: The Grand; room 305.

_**Jacob**_: I got room 306.

_**Robert**_: 307

_**Shadow**_: We're in 400, 401, 402, 403.

_**Jacob**_: Same hotel?

_**Mimi**_: Yep!

_**Washu**_: Hey where's your mechanic?

_**Jacob**_: He's right here.

_**Shadow**_: So have any of the other teams got here?

_**Rei**_: I haven't seen any of the others...

_**Rai-Rai**_: Hey Shadow, Mimi, Merr!!!

_**Merr**_: Oh, no Rai-Rai.

_**Shadow**_: What's wrong with Rai-Rai?

_**Merr**_: For starters, me and her were in the same magic workings class.

_**Mimi**_: So!

_**Merr**_: She almost burned my tail off.

_**Shadow**_: So that's why you came home with your tail bandaged up.

_**Merr**_: yes that's why...Hey Rai-Rai.

_**Rai-Rai**_: HI Merr, I haven't seen you at magic workings class.

_**Merr**_: Now I sit in the back of the room.

_**Shadow**_: Rai-Rai, what are doing back here, spectators aren't allowed back here?

_**Rai-Rai**_: *giggle* I'm not a spectator, I'm a pilot.

_**Merr**_: You're a pilot; what do you drive?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Do you see that lime green Gun Sniper?

_**Merr**_: I see it, that's yours?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Yep.

_**Mimi**_: So what team are you on?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Masamune.

_**Mimi**_: Who's on the team with you?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Gameri and Carmen.

_**Shadow**_: Where are they?

_**Rai-Rai**_: They're in their hotel rooms.

_**Washu**_: What hotel are you in?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Grand Hotel, rooms 308, 309, 310.

_**Washu**_: So what are all the competitors in the same hotel?

_**Rai-Rai**_: Yes, so they don't get bothered by the spectators.

_**Cloud**_: Yahoo, it's almost time to destroy all of you!

_**Tosha**_: Don't mind him; he's just ready to know when we battle.

_**Shadow**_: I don't blame him; something's different about you Tosha, but I can't put my finger on it.

_**Tosha**_: Let me turn this way.

_**Shadow**_: What in the world!? You were eight months pregnant the last time I saw you; what happened?

_**Tosha**_: You know that I couldn't fight in the tournament because of the rules, so I went up to Olympus for a week, time passes differently there then here one week there is one month on earth and the tournament was in three weeks, so I went there to have the baby, and after I had the baby there I had them turn time back in time for the tournament; and well here I am.

_**Shadow**_: Okay, you do know I'm not in the singles tournament.

_**Tosha**_: Yes, I'm in the team tournament.

_**Shadow**_: You have a team?

_**Tosha**_: Yes, Team Pendragon.

_**Shadow**_: So you're Team Pendragon; who's all on your team?

_**Tosha**_: Me of course, Cloud, Heero, Wufei.

_**Shadow**_: Okay, those three are on your team; then what team are those three on?

_**Tosha**_: Duo, Trowa, Nion, and Sally Po are on the Monkeys Team.

_**Shadow**_: Boy they come up with the oddest team names now a days.

_**Tosha**_: Hey, does any one of you know where the Grand Hotel is? We need to put away our clothes.

_**Shadow**_: Come on follow us we're on our way there.

_**Tosha**_: Cool, ya'll are in the same hotel, me and Cloud got room 404, Heero got room 405, Wufei got room 406, Duo got room 407, Trowa got 408, Noin: 409, and Sally got 410.

_**Shadow**_: Oh joy; I get to share a floor with Tosha.

_**Tosha**_: What's wrong with that?

_**Shadow**_: Nothings wrong with it; just come on...

_**Mimi**_: This is the Grand Hotel, this place is huge.

_**Shadow**_: That doesn't mean you can get lost.

_**Carmen**_: I called down here ten minutes age saying that I would need an iron and a ironing board. So where is it?

_**Man behind desk**_: We are trying to locate one for you, mama.

_**Carmen**_: Well try harder!

_**Merr**_: Carmen!!

_**Carmen**_: What!!

_**Merr**_: If you need an iron you can use mine. *Giggle*

_**Carmen**_: If it isn't my old friend Merr; how have you been?

_**Merr**_: I've been doing fine, but it looks like you've been stirring up trouble again.

_**Carmen**_: Hey it's what I do best, and thanks for letting me use your iron.

_**Merr**_: No prob, hey what are friends for.

_**Man behind desk**_: Will you still need the iron and board?

_**Carmen**_: No, but thanks anyway.

_**Man**_: May I help ya'll with something.

_**Tosha/Shadow/Duo/Jacob**_: Yes, checking in.

_**Man**_: Okay, name of team, please.

_**Shadow**_: Shadow Team

_**Tosha**_: Team Pendragon

_**Duo**_: The Monkeys Team

_**Jacob**_: Team Steel

_**Man**_: Thank you, and enjoy your stay here at the Grand Hotel.

_**Shadow/Tosha/Duo/Jacob**_: No, thank you.

_**Gameri**_: I though I sensed a demon come in, but it was just a half-demon.

_**Cloud**_: Well if it isn't Gameri; where have you been hiding for the last three weeks?

_**Gameri**_: I've been getting my teams zoids up to status for the tournament. It's a lot of hard work to get a zoid in working order.

_**Washu**_: It is, if you don't have help.

_**Gameri**_: True, but Rai-Rai actually helped me fix hers up, but Carmen none what so ever.

_**Carmen**_: Yon never said you needed help.

_**Gameri**_: For one it's harder to fix a Blade Liger then a Shadow Fox, and secondly I asked for your help and you said "yes" and you never showed up to help. Luckily I found the owners manual to it, because with out that your Blade Liger wouldn't even be working right now.

_**Carmen**_: Okay, okay I'm sorry. There I said it, happy now.

_**Gameri**_: Yes I am.

_**P.A. system**_: Attention, will all team leaders for the team tournament please come to the outdoor registration desk; I repeat will all team leaders for the team tournament please come to the outdoor registration desk, that is all. *Click*

_**Shadow**_: I've heard that voice somewhere before but I can't remember where. No matter, ladies I'll meet ya'll upstairs, I have to see what this is about...

_**Man (from P.A. system): **_Welcome, I am Anthony Cole, announcer and controller of the judges. I will be calling off team names in the order that you clock in at the gate. First up is The Blitz Team, and you have the # 2 spot, next up is the Sand String rays, # 12...

_**Jacob**_: We will be at this all night.

_**Shadow**_: No we won't; which one of you got here first, you or Gameri?

_**Gameri**_: I got here first.

_**Shadow**_: Well your name is next after Naomi gets done...

_**Anthony**_: And # 11 for Fluegul Team, Team Masamun-e, Masamu-ne...

_**Gameri**_: That's Masamune!

_**Anthony**_: Thank you... # 7, Team Steel, you're up...

_**Jacob**_: # 4 is what I have...

_**Anthony**_: You will be going up against the Champ Team in the fourth round, Shadow Team your on deck...

_**Shadow**_: # 1 so I have to fight the Sand String rays alright, and in the first bracket.

_**Anthony**_: Team Pendragon...

_**Tosha**_: Right here... # 3

_**Anthony**_: This means you will be fighting The Fluegul Team in the third bracket, last but not least The Monkeys Team... # 6 you will be fighting Team Masamune in the last bracket. Okay, all of you return to your rooms and prepare for the opening ceremony at 12 noon tomorrow. The places stand as followed; Shadow Team vs. The Sand String rays 1st, Blitz Team vs. The Fuma Team 2nd, Team Pendragon vs. The Fluegul Team 3rd, Team Steel vs. The Champ Team 4th, Lightening Team vs. The Zabers Team 5th, and The Monkeys Team vs. Team Masamune, who will be 6th. Sleep well tonight for the tournament starts at 12:30 in the after noon, so long good night; I will see you all in the morning...

*** Back in hotel, in rooms***

_**Mimi**_: So what did they want?

_**Shadow**_: It was to see who we fight tomorrow.

_**Merr**_: So who do we fight?

_**Shadow**_: We fight The Sand String rays, a team we never fought, first at 12:30 tomorrow.

_**Washu**_: Then what's eaten you?

_**Shadow**_: Nothing really, just we're fighting first in the tournament, and for the first time…

_**Mimi**_: Just remember what you told us, "It doesn't matter who your battling and when..."

_**Shadow**_: "Just give it your all." See and your mother said that I didn't raise you right. Now everyone to bed, we have a big day ahead of us.

_**Washu/Merr/Mimi**_: Yes, sir!

_**Shadow**_: Dismissed! *Thinking: It's going to be a long day tomorrow.* See ya'll bright and early.

Ch.2

***Morning* **

_**Anthony**_: Welcome to the 14th annual Zoids Battle Tournament. We have some new faces competing and some old ones, whether they're old or new all of us here wish you the best of luck. Now let's get this tournament started shall we. Launch the Judge Capsule!

***Shooo, Boom***

_**Judge**_: Welcome one and all, the tournament shall now begin. Ready Fight!!!

***Cheering***

_**Anthony**_: The first battle will be The Shadow Team verses The Sand String rays Team. Teams to your zoids. On the Shadow Team is Mimi piloting a Shadow Fox with a 25 caliber machine gun, smokescreen, and laser claws; Merr piloting a Lightening Saix with the traditional twin plasma rifle, speed boosters; and the team leader Shadow piloting his Black Blade Liger/Shield Liger combo, that says it all folks. On the Sand String rays, we have Bryers, Juban, and their leader McNair. Now I'm going to let the Judge take over from here...

_**Judge**_: Thank you Anthony; this zoid battle, The Shadow Team verses The Sand String rays; Ready...Fight!!

***Cheering***

_**Shadow**_: Okay Mimi, Merr attack pattern S.

_**Mimi**_: Yes, I love attack pattern S. Smokescreen on...

_**Bryers**_: Hey, what's going on, oh I see.

_**McNair**_: Stay sharp team, they could be anywhere.

***Chring***

_**Bryers**_: Ahhh!!

_**McNair**_: Bryers what happened Bryers; dang it we lost him. Juban stay sharp.

_**Juban**_: Right

***Chring***

_**McNair**_: Ahhh!!

_**Juban**_: McNair are you alright?

_**McNair**_: I'm fine just can't say the same for my zoid.

***Chring***

_**McNair**_: Great now he's out.

***Buzzer***

_**Mimi**_: Smokescreen off.

_**Shadow**_: Good work Mimi, and Merr.

_**Judge**_: The battle is over, the battle is over: and the winner is, The Shadow Team.

***Cheering***

_**Anthony**_: The Shadow Team advances to the next round.

_**Shadow**_: Hey who's hungry?

_**Merr**_: Yea!

_**Mimi**_: Only if you're paying.

_**Shadow**_: Of course.

***Metallic: thud, thud, thud***

Ch.3

_**Shadow**_: Here you go Washu work your magic, we're going to get something to eat; you want anything?

_**Washu**_: No I already ate.

_**Shadow**_: Okay come on girls...

_**Anthony**_: the next fight will start in ten minutes will The Blitz Team and The Fuma Team get ready for your match; I repeat the next match will start in ten minutes.

_**Vash**_: Aerial Attack!!

_**Shadow**_: Owe; watch the hair, I do a lot to get it looking like this.

_**Vash**_: Well sorry

_**Ven**_: That was a quick fight.

_**Cloud**_: She's right

_**Carmen**_: Merr what was the point of running around in a circle?

_**Merr**_: I was creating a cyclone to keep the smoke in one place.

_**Cloud**_: Shadow when you entered the smoke, you just disappeared; how?

_**Shadow**_: Not telling but this I have a _Black_ Blade Liger it can't be seen at night and I put a heat sensor on the radar, so I can see any zoid in dark conditions.

_**Anthony over P.A.**_: The second battle of this tournament is about to begin, on The Blitz Team we have Jamie in his Raynos, Leena in her upgraded Gun Sniper, and the team leader Bit Cloud, the winner of the first Ziods Battle Tournament on Plant Z, with his Liger Zero Scheider... The Fuma Team I don't have any info on them...

_**Judge**_: The second battle of the Zoids Battle Tournament is about to begin, The Blitz Team verses The Fuma Team, Ready...Fight!!!

_**Waiter**_: Excuse me sir; may I take your order!

_**Shadow**_: Yes, I like four # 7 pizza specials, and two pitchers of ice tea.

_**Waiter**_: Yes, sir we'll bring out the food as soon as it's ready, I'll be back with your drinks.

_**Cloud**_: So who do you think is going to win, the Blitz Team or the Fuma Team?

_**Vash/Ven/Tosha/Duo**_: Fuma!!!

_**Merr/Mimi/Jacob**_: Blitz!!!

_**Cloud**_: What about you, Shadow?

_**Shadow**_: Either one could win; Fuma Team's war sharks use their dirt environment to their advantage; but the Blitz Team's chief engineer, came up with a strategy to use against the Fuma Team, and it has worked twice before this match, and they've won using it; so it could go either way.

_**Cloud**_: Owe; now my head hurts, simple answer please.

_**Shadow**_: It could go either way.

_**Cloud**_: That's better.

_**Waiter**_: Here's your ice tea.

_**Shadow**_: Thank you.

_**Waiter**_: You're welcome; your pizza will be out in a few minutes.

_**Shadow**_: Okay

_**Tosha**_: Shadow, how are you going to pay for all this food?

_**Merr**_: Competitors eat free.

_**Tosha**_: Cool

_**Washu**_: Hey; can I sit down?

_**Shadow**_: Go ahead Washu. So?

_**Washu**_: The Shadow Fox's smoke generators have to tweeted to create more smoke, Mimi overused the generators. The turning was overused on the Lightening Saix, I fixed that; and I recharged the shield on the Blade Liger.

_**Shadow/Merr/Mimi**_: Thank you Washu.

_**Washu**_: Hey it's what I do.

_**Waiter**_: Here's your pizzas; and how will you be paying for your meal?

_**Shadow**_: Here

_**Waiter**_: Oh you're a member of Shadow Team; thank you that's all I needed to know.

_**Shadow**_: You're welcome

***Waiter walks off***

_**Merr**_: So Tosha how good are you?

_**Tosha**_: I'm better then Cloud, I know that much.

_**Cloud**_: *Food in mouth* Hey!!!

_**Tosha**_: It's true, but I took that test to see where I rank as a pilot I'm a high C-class pilot.

_**Robert/Jacob/Rei**_: A-class

_**Carmen/Gameri/Rai-Rai**_: B-class

_**Merr/Mimi**_: S-class

_**Duo/Trowa/Nion**_: B-class

_**Sally**_: C-class

_**Heero/Wufei**_: B-class

_**Shadow**_: S-class, what about you Cloud?

_**Cloud**_: D-class

_**Washu**_: You and Tosha will have to fight hard to stay in the tournament.

_**Tosha**_: I know that; that's why I have Heero and Wufei on my team.

_**Shadow**_: I was wondering where you disappeared to Heero; your mail still comes to my house.

_**Heero**_: Sorry, I'll get when I go back over there.

_**Shadow**_: Don't have to…

***Takes out a manila folder and hands it to Heero***

_**Shadow**_: Here

_**Heero**_: You lugged this out here?

_**Shadow**_: Nope, I just transported it from home.

_**Heero**_: Oh, thanks.

_**Cloud**_: Well I'm done.

_**Tosha**_: Me too

_**Heero/Wufei**_: We're done.

***Buzzer***

_**Judge**_: The battle is over, the battle is over; and the winner is…The Blitz Team.

_**Anthony**_: Woo what a battle, if I had betted, my money would have been on the Fuma Team and their War sharks hands down, but anyway The Blitz Team advances. The next match will start in 20 minutes; with Team Pendragon verses The Fluegul Team; on Team Pendragon we have Heero piloting a Storm Sworder, Wufei Chang piloting his green Zaberfang, and Tosha the team leader as well as Cloud her husband piloting their black Raynos. On the Fluegul we have, Kiyomi, Kazumi, sisters piloting their Gun Snipers, and their leader, Naomi-The Red Comet piloting her of course Red Comet Gun Sniper. The battle will start in 15 minutes.

_**Tosha**_: Well that's us, we'll see ya'll after battle, come on team.

_**Cloud/Heero/Wufei**_: Yes, ma'am

_**Merr**_: We'll be up in the stands.

_**Anthony**_: Will Team Pendragon and The Fluegul Team, please be ready to battle in ten minutes; I repeat, be ready to battle in ten minutes. That is all.

_**Vash**_: Come on, I want a descent seat this time.

_**Mimi**_: Where were you sitting during our match?

_**Vash**_: The nosebleed section.

_**Shadow**_: Come I've got my own box seats.

_**Jacob**_: Those are box seats; how did you get them?

_**Shadow**_: Winning team from last years tournaments get the reserved section of seats for their team and guest.

_**Robert**_: Sweet, Jacob we gotta win this tournament.

_**Jacob**_: Hey don't get ahead of yourself, we have to win our battles first Robert. Then we can worry about winning the tournament.

_**Merr**_: Fat change, ya'll are going to crash and burn. Reooowww!!!

_**Mimi**_: You need to learn to be nice Merr, for once.

_**Merr**_: You know your not allow to do that.

_**Mimi**_: Your point, you're getting too competitive for your own good.

_**Merr**_: *Hiss*

_**Mimi**_: And what are you going to do Merlen.

_**Merr**_: That's it, no one is allowed to say my real name unless I'm in trouble, that's how I know. *Roar*

_**Rai-Rai**_: Merr turned into a tiger, how?

_**Shadow**_: I'll explain later, but first; Chaos Bind!!!

_**Mimi**_: Ahhh!!!

_**Merr**_: *Roar*

_**Shadow**_: Both of you calm down; the more you struggle, the more it hurts.

_**Mimi**_: *sigh*

_**Merr**_: *growl*

_**Shadow**_: That's better. I'm going to let ya'll go, and then both of you apologize to each other; got me?

_**Merr/Mimi**_: *straining* Yes, sir.

_**Shadow**_: Bind Off!!! There; now apologize.

_**Mimi**_: Sorry, Merr.

_**Merr**_: Apology accepted…

_**Shadow**_: There come on we got five minutes left before the match starts; can we get there without me having to breakup another fight.

_**Merr/Mimi**_: Yes, sir

_**Shadow**_: Good, let's go.

_**Rai-Rai**_: Now explain to me how Merr turned into a tiger.

_**Shadow**_: She's a tiger demon.

_**Rai-Rai**_: I know that already, I asked how she's able to turn in to one.

_**Shadow**_: When she was younger she would always turn into a tiger every full moon and I didn't know until she got captured in a tiger trap one night. Then the next morning when I found her, I asked her how she got in there, she didn't know. The next time it happened I was teaching a night class, with her in it and the moon came out, her and her sister Raleena, turned into tigers and attacked some of the students in the class. It was nothing major, just a few cuts. Lucky the girls still had their rational thought; they knew better than to attack me, and with my telepathic powers I calm them down, so over the next few months they learned to control their transformations, learned to do it at will.

_**Rai-Rai**_: So that's how.

_**Shadow**_: Yeah; here's the box and were just in time Anthony's announcing the teams…

Ch.4

_**Anthony**_: We're here at the beginning of the third match between Team Pendragon and The Fluegul Team. Now to let the Judge take it. Take it away Judge.

_**Judge**_: Thank you Anthony, now Team Pendragon verses The Fluegul Team; Ready…Fight! *Gong*****

***Cheering***

_**Tosha**_: Okay team keep moving so they don't get a clear shot.

_**Herro/Wufei**_: Right!

_**Naomi**_: Kiyomi, you go after the Zaber Fang; and Kazami, you go after the Storm Sworder.

_**Kiyomi/Kazami**_: Right!

_**Naomi**_: And I will go after the Raynos.

_**Tosha**_: This is our first match, everything before was just practice, now let's not all that practice to waste.

***Boom, boom, boom***

_**Herro**_: Dang, they've picked their targets.

_**Wufei**_: We can see that, I'll see if I can take out one of them, to help ya'll out.

_**Tosha**_: Thanks; Cloud I need a lock on Naomi.

_**Cloud**_: Got it, fire.

***Rockets: Whoose***

_**Kiyomi**_: Naomi, watch out!

_**Naomi**_: Kiyomi, what are you doing?

***Boom***

_**Kiyomi**_: Ahh!

_**Naomi**_: Kiyomi!

_**Kiyomi**_: I'm okay, but I'm out.

_**Naomi**_: Oh thank God. Kazami, shot down that Storm Sworder now.

_**Kazami**_: Yes ma'am. Where are you… got you…

_**Herro**_: Dang, she's got a lock on me.

_**Kazami**_: So long fly boy. *Bang*

_**Herro**_: I can't shake it!

***Boom* *Plane after shot in midair: whistling coming down* **

_**Herro**_: Gotta pull up some.

***Crash***

_**Herro**_: *Banging on console* Dang, dang, dang.

_**Tosha**_: Don't beat yourself up Herro.

_**Kazami**_: He's been taken care of, now where is that Zaber Fang?

_**Wufei**_: Strike Laser Claw!!!

Kazami: What?!

***Ching***

_**Wufei**_: That was for Herro.

_**Naomi**_: And this is for her.

***Ching-boom* **

_**Tosha**_: Wufei!

Wufei: I'm okay, I think; it can get up.

***Beep***

_**Wufei**_: Combat system freeze. Dang it.

_**Naomi**_: I guess it's just me and you, Tosha.

_**Tosha**_: I guess so Naomi, but you're the one who's going to lose.

_**Duo/Trowa/Noin/Sally/Merr/Mimi/Rai-Rai/Carmon/Gameri/Jacob/Robert/Rei:**_ Go Tosha!

_**Shadow**_: *Telepathically*Tosha, rush her.

_**Tosha**_: *Telepathically* Why?

_**Shadow**_: *Telepathically* Her Gun Sniper won't be able to handle the sonic boom, and launch some magnetic proximity mines.

_**Tosha**_: *Telepathically* That's right I forgot I had some in my arsenal. *End Telepathically Message* Cloud, when I tell you launch the magnetic proximity mines.

_**Cloud**_: Yes ma'am!

_**Tosha**_: Hey Naomi, watch out I'm coming for you.

_**Naomi**_: Bring it!

***Sonic boom***

_**Tosha**_: Ahh!

_**Naomi**_: Step into my web said the spider to fly.

_**Rai-Rai**_: What is she doing?

_**Shadow**_: Just watch.

_**Tosha**_: Cloud, launch them now!

_**Cloud**_:Mines away.

***Sonic boom***

_**Naomi**_: Ahh!!

***Metallic bumping***

_**Naomi**_: What was that suppose to do?

***Crack, crack***

Naomi: What's wrong?

***Crack, boom***

_**Naomi**_: Dang, the leg it's broken.

***Beep, beep, beep, beep***

_**Naomi**_: What's that beeping noise?

***Faster beeping***

_**Naomi**_: Where is that noise coming from?

***Even faster beeping***

_**Naomi**_: Where, what?

_**Kazumi**_: Naomi, you fell for a trap, there are magnetic mines on you.

***Long beep***

_**Naomi**_: Crud!

***Boom***

***Buzzer***

_**Judge**_: The battle is over, the battle is over; and the winner is Team Pendragon.

***Cheering***

_**Anthony**_: That was amazing, a come from behind victory for Tosha and Team Pendragon. The next match between Team Steel and The Champ Team will start in 25 minutes.

_**Shadow**_: Washu, Jacob, Robert, and Rei come on.

_**Jacob/Robert/Rei**_: Right.

_**Washu**_: What do you need me for?

_**Shadow**_: To see how much damage has been done.

_**Washu**_: Oh

_**Rai-Rai**_: Hey what about us?

_**Shadow**_: I'll be back with Tosha and the others; now let's go…

Ch.5

_**Anthony**_: The next match will begin in 20 minutes; I have the stats on both teams; on Team Steel is Robert, a lizard demon from Second Earth, he pilots a Death Stinger with optic camouflage, a charged particle cannon, and a fiery paint job. Next is Rei, a cat demon with cheetah print also from Second Earth, she's piloting a pink Stealth Viper with optic camouflage. And last the team leader Jacob, a wolf demon also from Second Earth; he's piloting a black Gun Sniper Sx with close range weapons. On The Champ Team is Harry Champ, Sebastian, and Benjamin, all piloting Iron Kongs. That's all, 15 minutes until the next match begins.

_**Shadow**_: Alright Tosha, you're one step closer to the finals.

_**Tosha**_: Thanks to you Shadow. If you hadn't told me that her Gun Sniper wouldn't withstand the force of the sonic boom and reminded me that I had those mines, I don't know what I would have done.

_**Shadow**_: Hey you were the one that did the work. So Washu, what needs to be fixed?

_**Washu**_: The routers on the Zaber Fang need to be tweaked, and the left wing on the Storm Sworder needs to rebuilt and repaired; that's all I see that needs to be fixed.

_**Shadow**_: Well I can rebuild the wing in no time flat.

_**Heero**_: How; you don't have the materials to rebuild it.

_**Shadow**_: Who said anything about rebuilding it from scratch.

_**Heero**_: What are you talking about?

_**Shadow**_: Watch… REWIND!!! There, good as new.

_**Heero**_: That wing can't be real.

***Bang, bang***

_**Heero**_: It is real; but how?

_**Shadow**_: If I explained it, you wouldn't understand.

_**Heero**_: Try me.

_**Shadow**_: I rewound time on the wing with a spell.

_**Heero**_: So you're like Tosha now?

_**Shadow**_: Ability wise, yes.

_**Anthony**_: Ten minutes till the match starts, I repeat ten minutes till the match starts; and will the pilots of The Champ Team and Team Steel report to your zoids at this time. That is all.

_**Jacob**_: Well I guess that's us. Lets go team.

_**Cloud**_: Knock'em dead.

_**Robert**_: Oh we will.

_**Rei**_: Come on.

***Running foot steps echoing down corridor, then silence***

_**Shadow**_: Come on; let's get back to our seats…

Ch.6

_**Anthony**_: Now, we're here at the start of the fourth match between Team Steel and The Champ Team, now to start the match I give it to the Judge.

_**Judge**_: Thank you. Team Steel verses The Champ Team; Ready…Fight!

_**Robert**_: This is going to be easy, I'll take this one, optic camo on.

_**Harry**_: You won't beat us, because of our new weapon, our Panda bomb. Fire…

***Nothing***

_**Harry**_: What, a dud.

_**Jacob**_: That is pathetic!

_**Rei**_: I know; Robert take them out now.

_**Robert**_: Shut up Rei. Charged Particle Cannon…Fire!

_**Harry**_: What…Ahhh!!!

_**Benjamin/Sebastian**_: Harry!!

_**Robert**_: Don't worry; you're about to join him. Cannon… Fire!

_**Benjamin/Sebastian**_: Ahh!!!

***Buzzer***

_**Judge**_: The battle is over, the battle is over; and the winner is…Team Steel!

_**Harry**_: No, no, no; I was suppose to win. Ahh!!!

Ch.7

*** Thunder Crash***

_**Judge**_: Known to my sources, we must stop the tournament for today, due to a Thunder storm on the way. So return to your rooms until further notice.

_**Anthony**_: After a two minute match between Team Steel and The Champ Team, Team Steel advances; but like the Judge said, return to your rooms until further notice…

_**Trowa**_: Oh what a jip, we haven't even gotten a chance to fight.

_**Gameri**_: Our match wouldn't be until tomorrow anyway.

_**Trowa**_: Oh yeah that's right…

_**Shadow**_: Its 7:30 let's go get something to eat.

_**Jacob**_: Sounds good to me…

_**Anthony over P.A. system**_: Will all remaining Zoid Teams please report to the Grand Hotel Conference room A.S.A.P.; thank you.

***Click* **

_**Merr**_: Now what?

_**Shadow**_: Don't know, but it involves us.

**Tosha**: Right, let's go…

_**Anthony**_: Thank you for coming.

_**Shadow**_: Yeah whatever; what did you want.

_**Anthony**_: Always to the point Shadow. Now I've called you here to discuss the match ups for tomorrow's battles. The first teams to battle are: The Lightning Team verses The Zabers Team, the second teams are The Monkeys Team verses Team Masamune, the third teams are The Shadow Team verses The Blitz Team, and the fourth teams are Team Pendragon verses Team Steel. The next order of business is, her; she is Meiran Chang; she's our new interview personal and my co-host for the remainder of the tournament. Say hello Meiran.

_**Meiran**_: Hello, I am Meiran Chang, Wufei's wife; but like Anthony said I'm the co-host and interview personal. So, any question?

***Silence***

_**Meiran**_: I guess not.

_**Anthony**_: Well since we're all acquainted, let's eat…

***2x clap***

_**Wufei**_: *sigh* Hey Meiran, how long have you been here?

_**Meiran**_: I've been here since the beginning of your match.

_**Wufei**_: Oh so you saw?

_**Meiran**_: Yes, I did…

_**Tosha**_: At least we still won.

_**Heero**_: I didn't know Wufei was tied down, I'm never getting married; wives are nothing but trouble.

***Slap***

_**Heero**_: Oww, what was that for?

_**Tosha**_: Wives are nothing but trouble huh?

_**Heero**_: Okay, okay I take it back, ***in head: **not*****

**Shadow**: I heard that Heero.

_**Heero**_: Shit

_**Cloud**_: You shouldn't be talking; you almost married Tosha.

_**Heero**_: She left me at the alter.

_**Tosha**_: Well when we were going to get married I started getting nervous. Then I got called away. ***puts hand in Cloud's*** But I like how things worked out.

_**Wufei**_: I guess you lucked out Heero. ***ducked before Meiran and Tosha's fists hit him*** Sorry.

_**Meiran/Tosha**_: Baka

_**Cloud**_: Let's get some food. I'm hungry.

_**Tosha**_: ***laughs*** You're always hungry.

_**Cloud**_: I'm a man of many hungers. ***Smirks slishly* **

_**Shadow**_: Well, looks like ya'll are kept on a short leash.

_**Heero**_: ***Stammering*** I'm going to go.

***Others laugh***

_**Anthony**_: So everything is clear on tomorrow's battles.

_**All**_: Yeah, yeah.

Ch.8

***Door busts open***

_**Washu**_: *out of breath*

_**Shadow**_: Washu, what's wrong?

_**Washu**_: Somebody's… trying…to steal… ya'll… zoids.

_**All**_: What!!!

_**Shadow**_: Come on guys.

_**Bit**_: Ya'll can handle this; I'm going to bed.

_**Leena**_: Me too, come on Jamie.

_**Jamie**_: Sorry we can't help you…

***Blitz team walks off***

_**Shadow**_: What a bunch of stuck up people. Let's go…

***Runs outside***

_**Washu**_: They're over there.

_**Tosha**_: Who would do something like this?

_**Shadow**_: The Back Draft Group.

_**Tosha**_: Who?

_**Meiran**_: The Back Draft Group is a team that steals zoids from any zoid pilots.

***Everybody looks at Meiran***

_**Meiran**_: What, I did a story on them last year.

_**Shadow**_: No matter they must be stopped. Black Blade Liger, come to me!

***B.B. Liger roars as it comes running towards* **

Cloud: How did he do that?

_**Mimi**_: All zoids have a voice command system that stays active unless you turn it off.

_**Shadow**_: What are you waiting for Christmas; call your zoids. Ha!!

_**Mimi**_: Shadow Fox, come to me!

_**Merr**_: Lightning Saix, come to me!

***Roars and howls from Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix***

_**Tosha**_: Well if they can do it, so can we. Raynos, come to me!

***Raynos screeches, whoosh***

_**Carmen**_: Blade Liger…

_**Gameri**_: Shadow Fox…

_**Rai-Rai**_: Gun Sniper…

**Carmen/Gameri/ Rai-Rai**: Come to me!

***Howls, roars, and screeches, from zoids***

_**Trowa**_: Iron Kong, come to…

_**Washu**_: Wait, the rest of you just wait.

_**Trowa**_: What for?

_**Washu**_: Let them handle this.

_**Heero**_: And do nothing?

_**Washu**_: Yes, if you remember you two can't fight anyway?

_**Heero**_: Yeah, you got me there.

_**Jacob**_: But, what about the people that can fight?

_**Washu**_: Ya'll also stay here.

_**Jacob**_: Man, told what to do by a scientist.

_**Washu**_: The correct term is super genius.

_**Jacob**_: Yeah whatever Washu…

_**Shadow**_: Tosha, Merr, Mimi; stop the vehicles that are transporting the zoids. Gameri, Rai-Rai; take out the enemies' zoids. Carmen, you're with me, we're going after the zoid carrier. All right!!

_Others_: Yes!

_**Shadow**_: Go!!

***Boom, boom, boom***

_**Shadow**_: Carmen, while the others distract them. Let's go.

_**Carmen**_: Right.

***Mechanized running sounds***

_**Shadow**_: Now Carmen!

_**Shadow/Carmen**_: Blade Strike!!

_**Shadow**_: They're not going anywhere now.

***Leader of the Back Draft Group comes out***

_**Leader**_: What have you done to my Whale King?

_**Shadow**_: Return all the zoids you have stolen, before I am forced to send you to the under world!

_**Leader**_: And who are you suppose to be?

_**Shadow**_: I am the demon known as Shadow.

**Leader**: Shadow, Shadow; nope doesn't ring a bell.

_**Shadow**_: Are you kidding me, you don't know who I am? I am Shadow the class S zoid pilot, from both Earths.

_**Leader**_: Crap, okay, okay; I'll put them back. Just… don't kill me.

_**Shadow**_: Good…

_**Leader**_: There, I put them all back.

_**Shadow**_: Good

_**Leader**_: Let me go please, I beg you.

_**Shadow**_: Rewind!! Now go, and I don't ever want to see your face around here again. Am I clear?

_**Leader**_: Crystal…

***Whoosh***

_**Tosha**_: ***yawn*** I'll see ya'll in the morning; I'm going to bed. See ya.

_**Merr**_: Tosha has the right idea.

_**Shadow**_: Yeah she does; I'll see ya'll in the morning.

_**Others**_: See ya…

Ch.9

***Next Day***

_**Anthony**_: It's the second day of the Zoids Battle Tournament, and let's get the next battle started between The Lightning Team and Team Zaber Fang. But before we start the next battle, we have Meiran Chang down with Tosha, the leader of Team Pendragon; Meiran.

_**Meiran**_: Thank you, Anthony. I'm here with Tosha, leader of Team Pendragon, Tosha tell us about yourself.

_**Tosha**_: Well I'm a demon and I'm about 701 years old.

_**Meiran**_: Why are you here at the tournament?

_**Tosha**_: Just sounded like a good chance to fight. I like to fight.

_**Meiran**_: Why is your husband on your team and how did you come up the name Pendragon?

_**Tosha**_: Cloud is on my team because we work well together. The name Pendragon comes from King Arthur, he was a confident and strong king.

_**Meiran**_: Didn't he sleep with his sister?

_**Tosha**_: Um he never liked that accusation. If you'll excuse me I've gotta go check my Zoid.

_**Meiran**_: Okay thank you Tosha.

_**Tosha**_: You're welcome.

_**Meiran**_: That was Tosha, leader of Team Pendragon, to think she's 701 years old, Anthony.

_**Anthony**_: Yeah she doesn't look a day over 35. Will you be interviewing her husband later?

_**Meiran**_: Yes. Right after this battle.

_**Anthony**_: Okay. The Lightning Team and Team Zaber Fang are about start their battle.

Now let's get this battle started.

_**Judge**_: The Lightning Team verses Team Zaber Fang; Ready… Fight!!

***Gong***

_**Tosha**_: ***sigh***

_**Shadow**_: It's not a good thing for a demon to tell their real age.

_**Tosha**_: Who are you, the demon rule enforcer?

_**Shadow**_: No, but demons age differently then mortals.

_**Tosha**_: So?

_**Shadow**_: So, just watch what you say, because if you don't you can be confined to Second Earth for the rest of your life.

_**Tosha**_: They can try to keep me on Second Earth, but they won't succeed…

_**Voice**_: Tosha of Nogard; is a Tosha of Nogard here?

_**Tosha**_: I'm Tosha of Nogard.

***Officer of Nogard walks up***

_**Officer**_: Good I finally found you; this is for you.

***Hands her a letter***

_**Tosha**_: A letter?

***Tosha opens the letter***

_**Letter**_: Dear, Tosha of Nogard; this letter is to inform my you that your 37 heirs to the royal thrones have been killed, so please be advised that the worlds are going to be at war, and your presents is needed to bring peace once again, signed, The Nogard Console.

_**Tosha**_: How did this happen, who could of done this?

_**Officer**_: We don't know how it happened.

_**Tosha**_: Tell the Console, that I have something to take care of before I come to Nogard, but when I'm done, Nogard is the first priority.

_**Officer**_: Yes ma'am.

***Officer walks off***

_**Tosha**_: How could that happen, and who could of done this.

***Buzzer***

_**Judge**_: The battle is over, the battle is over; and the winner is, the Lightning Team.

Ch.10

_**Anthony**_: That fight was amazing, next up is Team Masamune verses The Moneys Team, that match will start in ten minutes. We have Meiran yet again, but this time she has Cloud of Team Pendragon, and the team leader's husband. Meiran?

_**Meiran**_: Thanks Anthony, I'm here with Cloud from Team Pendragon. Cloud tells us about yourself.

_**Cloud**_: We'll I'm 35 and I'm human though I don't have a problem with it.

_**Meiran**_: How did you and Tosha meet?

_**Cloud**_: She came to the Hinata House and was looking for her brother.

_**Meiran**_: How do you like working with your wife?

_**Cloud**_: It's great I mean sure we argue about it but all in all we work together great.

_**Meiran**_: Well Cloud thanks for your time and good luck on your next match.

_**Cloud**_: Your welcome and thanks.

_**Meiran**_: Back to you Anthony.

_**Anthony**_: Thanks Meiran. Wow married to a demon, must be exciting and here we go the match is about to begin. On The Monkeys Team is Trowa with his War Shark, Duo with his Iron Kong, and Noin with her Konta Wolf. On team Masamune is Gameri with his Shadow Fox, Rai-Rai with her Gun Sniper, and Carmen with her Blade Liger. Now to let the judge take over.

_**Judge**_: This is a Zoid Battle. The Monkeys Team verses Team Masamune. Ready… Fight.

***Gong***

_**Anthony**_: With this stand off I can make an announcement this tournament is brought to you by Grade A Zoid Oil, the only oil that keeps a Zoid fighting strong. Grade A Zoid Oil…

_**Gameri**_: Trowa lets make this fight a good one.

_**Trowa**_: Sure Gameri and I will be the one to take this victory.

_**Carmen**_: Over our frozen combat systems. Hah!

_**Duo**_: This is going to be fun. Whee ha!

_**Noin**_: Son I guess that leaves me and you, Rai-Rai!

_**Rai-Rai**_: I guess so Noin. So let's go!

_**½ of crowd**_: Go Team Masamune!

_**Other ½ of crowd**_: Go Monkeys Team!

_**Tosha**_: Who should I cheer for, ex-boyfriend or cousin?

_**Cloud**_: I would hope you would cheer for your cousin.

_**Tosha**_: ***looks over at Cloud*** Jealous are we?

_**Cloud**_: No.

_**Tosha**_: ***gets up and sits in his lap*** Don't worry I'm not cheering for anyone. ***kisses him***

_**Shadow**_: ***looking forward*** Don't do that here.

_**Cloud**_: ***pulls away*** Shut up. I haven't had a chance to be with my wife.

_**Heero**_: Guys Noin's out.

_**Tosha**_: How's Trowa?

_**Heero**_: Holding on strong. Duo got out just after he got Rai-Rai out. Okay Carmen's out.

_**Tosha**_: That leaves Trowa and Gameri.

***Buzzer***

_**Heero**_: Trowa won.

_**Anthony**_: The Monkeys Team has made it to the next round. We'll take an hour break and be back soon.

Ch.11

***At the hotel pool***

**Tosha sat back talking with Shadow. Cloud comes up with Trowa**

_**Shadow**_: I don't understand why anyone would want to kill your siblings…

_**Tosha**_: No one knows I'm still alive. They thought I died. The only reason the council knows I'm alive is their bond to me. ***sits up and lets Cloud sit behind her*** Trowa good job today.

_**Trowa**_: Thanks. ***sits on chair***

_**Carmen**_: ***comes up beside him pouting*** That's not fair we wanted it more.

_**Tosha**_: It does matter who wants it more. It matters who can fight.

_**Shadow**_: She's right.

_**Carmen**_: Oh shut up, Shadow!

_**Shadow**_: And what if I don't? ***getting up into her face***

_**Carmen**_: This! ***pushes Shadow into pool* **

***Splash***

_**Shadow**_: ***spiting water*** Oh now your in trouble.

_**Tosha**_: ***leans back*** Now children settle down. ***takes sun-tan lotion and hands it to Cloud*** Could you…Aah! ***starts rising up*** Damnit Shadow put me down now. ***struggling over pool***

_**Shadow**_: Okay. ***makes her land in water, then climbs out***

_**Tosha**_: ***comes up choking* **Ooh you are going to regret that.

_**Cloud**_: ***gets up and holds hand out to her*** You okay?

_**Tosha**_: I'm fine. ***pulls hand back and releases a water blast. Shadow dodges it and it hits Wufei and Meiran making them land in the pool*** Oops. Sorry guys.

_**Meiran**_: Tosha! ***grabs Tosha's hair and pulls her into the pool***

_**Tosha**_: Aah! Meiran it was an accident.

_**Meiran**_: So was that.

_**Cloud**_: You guys okay? ***crouches down beside pool trying to keep a straight face***

_**Wufei**_: Oh we're fine. ***grabs Cloud and pulls him into the pool***

**Tosha sent vines out that wrapped around Shadow and Carmen pulling them into the water. Duo pushes Heero in the pool and jumps in. They all start playing and dunking each other.**

_**Heero**_: Tosha! ***splashes her as soon as she turns around***

_**Tosha**_: Ooh! ***jumps on him and push him under***

_**Anthony**_: ***walks up and whistles*** Hey teams. The matches are as follow- Shadow vs. Blitz, Pendragon vs. Steel, and Lightning vs. Monkey. Next match is in thirty. ***walks off***

_**Cloud**_: Well that defiantly cuts short any fun we want to have.

_**Shadow**_: I better go get ready. ***get out and walks to hotel room***

_**Tosha**_: We better go get changed and practice in the other arena. ***get out and puts towel around body*** Come on boys.

_**Cloud**_: Okay. ***climbs out then starts drying off***

_**Wufei**_: I'll see you later Meiran. ***climbs out***

_**Meiran**_: Okay.

Ch. 12

**Thirty minutes later Tosha, Heero, Cloud, and Wufei got out of their zooids after practicing.**

_**Anthony: **_The match between Shadow Team and The Blitz is about to begin.

***Buzzer***

_**Heero: **_I hope we win our next match. Steel is a tough team.

_**Tosha:**_ Yeah, but we've got something they don't.

_**Cloud:**_ What's that?

_**Tosha:**_ A lot of courage and even more heart.

_**Wufei:**_ So in short we have people willing to do whatever they want so that they can win.

_**Tosha:**_ Exactly! Okay here's what I want us to do. Take out everyone but the leader.

_**Wufei:**_ How come?

_**Tosha:**_ If the leader sees his comrades falling without us getting phased he should surrender. That means as soon as the buzzer goes off hit him with everything you got. Understood?

_**Heero/Wufei/Cloud:**_ Yes ma'am.

***Buzzer***

_**Anthony:**_ Shadow Team wins this match. Up next is Team Pendragon vs. Steel Team. That match is in twenty minutes.

_**Tosha:**_ Okay let's go see Washu and Shadow.

**When the four got to where Washu and Shadow were Tosha jumped down.**

_**Tosha: **_Hey congratulations.

_**Shadow:**_ Thanks good luck.

_**Tosha:**_ Thanks. Washu, can you do me a favor and run a system check over our zoids.

_**Washu:**_ Sure thing.

_**Anthony:**_ Will Team Pendragon and Team Steel report to the front desk. I repeat Team Pendragon and Team Steel report to the front desk.

_**Tosha:**_ We'll be back.


End file.
